


Contemplação

by juliacalasans



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is a good friend, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Look at the mess you made Rose, Missing Persons, Pearl is heartbroken, Sad Pearl, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Nada melhor do que a solidão para desenterrar as piores saudades.





	Contemplação

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado em Sun, do Two Door Cinema Club.

_Though_

_I’m far away_

_I know I’ll stay_

_I know I’ll stay_

_Right there with you_

 

— Você sabe que vai ter se recuperar em algum momento, Pearl. — Amethyst se aproximou dela no sofá, sentando-se no chão perto de seus joelhos. — Não dá para você arrastar sua tristeza por aí para sempre.

Pearl, inicialmente, não respondeu; não estava com vontade de conversar. Na verdade, não estava com vontade de nada; os últimos dias tinham sido de grande apatia, pontuados por uma intensa vontade de voltar ao passado para consertar o erro que cometera, mas não tinha jeito, e ver Garnet deliberadamente ignorá-la toda vez que se cruzavam não estava tornando as coisas melhores. Provavelmente, a fusão estava torturando-a com aquela espera, obrigando-a a refletir sobre o que fizera, mas Pearl já pensava ter refletido o suficiente; não havia nada melhor do que o arrependimento para provocar contemplações, e ela se sentia cutucando um corte que só se fazia crescer.

— Você não entende, Amethyst. Isso é mais do que eu estar triste. Isso é... — Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — O que eu fiz. Eu quero me desculpar, eu quero provar que podem confiar em mim de novo, mas nada que eu faço parece funcionar.

Amethyst apoiou o rosto nas mãos, encarando um canto qualquer da casa pensativamente.

— Nunca vi ela tão brava. Acho que as coisas nunca estiveram tão ferradas, também. — Suspirou. — Tá tudo um saco. Tenho mais pena do Steven. Ele tá boiando tanto nisso quanto eu. Antigamente, quando brigávamos, o que fazíamos para resolver as coisas, mesmo?

— Não fazíamos nada. A Rose fazia por nós. — Dizer aquilo doeu muito; as palavras queimaram na língua e Pearl sentiu aquela velha saudade que nunca passava. Não havia um dia sequer onde ela não pensasse em Rose, e enquanto uns eram mais fáceis, outros mais difíceis de levar, sempre havia dias como aquele, onde a simples menção do nome tinha o mesmo efeito de um terremoto. — Não tinha pessoa melhor do que ela para fazer as pazes entre nós. Não tinha pessoa melhor...

Pearl não terminou o raciocínio e o silêncio se estendeu, triste e pesado. Amethyst abriu a boca algumas vezes, como que procurando alguma coisa para dizer, mas a fechou em todas elas; não era como se houvesse algo de bom para ser falado. Em algum grau, todas elas sentiam falta de Rose, mas nenhuma delas chegava perto de compreender Pearl; a conexão dela com a gem tinha sido forte, tão forte que sentira a perda de Rose como uma ferida pessoal.

— Você sente muito a falta dela, não sente? — perguntou Amethyst enfim, sem encará-la. — Toda vez que você fala nela, fica assim.

— Falta? — Pearl riu tristemente. — Ela tinha o poder de curar tudo, chorando ou não, ela conseguia resolver qualquer coisa. Se ela estivesse aqui, teria me dito para não fazer aquilo.

Amethyst piscou.

— E você não teria feito, se ela dissesse?

— Claro que não. Eu seguiria qualquer coisa que a Rose falasse. — Olhou pela janela, ao mesmo tempo para a cidade lá fora e para o tempo onde ela não existia, e relembrou como tinha se orgulhado de vê-la crescer, vida e movimento nascendo de onde não havia nada; aquela capacidade de renovação, de viver a vida como uma coisa cíclica e finita, era a coisa que ela mais invejava nos humanos. Eles tinham uma linha de chegada, um fim para incentivá-los, enquanto gems só possuíam a eternidade; era difícil racionalizar, às vezes, que ela já tinha visto tantos humanos nascerem e morrerem, que todos aqueles com os quais ela podia ou não se simpatizar também morreriam um dia e que ela estaria lá para assistir isso acontecer. Sentiu-se velha. — Eu me pergunto o que ela diria se estivesse aqui, vendo isso tudo.

— Provavelmente brigaria com todas nós, depois faria todas rirem e no fim estaríamos bem de novo. — Amethyst bufou para afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. — O Steven consegue fazer a parte do riso muito bem. Se fosse mais como a Rose, provavelmente já teria resolvido isso.

Pearl virou o rosto subitamente para ela, encarando-a como se pudesse matá-la com os olhos.

— Mas ele  _não é a Rose_! — explodiu, a voz estridente.

— Você realmente  _sabe_ disso?

— Claro que sei!

— Então por que fica observando ele dormir?

— O que isso tem a ver com você?

— Nada, mas tem a ver com o Steven! Se ele não é a Rose e você sabe disso, por que fica observando ele dormir, então?

— Foi você que disse que ele era a Rose, inicialmente.

— Não, eu disse que se ele fosse MAIS PARECIDO com a mãe dele, provavelmente as coisas seriam diferentes. Não fuja do assunto.

— Eu... Não sei, tá bom? — Era mentira; ela sabia. Era uma pessoa ligada às juras que fazia, e tinha prometido uma vez à Rose, havia muito tempo, não o suficiente para borrar a memória, mas o bastante para fazê-la se impressionar com a passagem dos anos, que nunca a abandonaria. Prometera-o de joelhos, em frente à mulher que jurara amar e proteger, e o cumprira com louvor ao longo de todos os milênios que passaram juntas; onde quer que Rose estivesse, lá estava Pearl, pronta para ser um ombro amigo, um escudo, uma protetora ou simplesmente ser útil. Agora, a gem não estava mais viva, mas Pearl arranjara outros modos de manter o juramento vivo; observar Steven dormir, decorando seu rosto e catalogando semelhanças com a mãe, era o jeito que ela encontrara de estar com Rose, tal como prometera, apesar da distância irremediável que as separava. Contudo, não esperava que Amethyst fosse entendê-lo. — Eu não sei. Isso nem era o assunto da conversa, afinal. Era Garnet e a besteira que eu fiz.

— A besteira que você não teria cometido, caso Rose estivesse aqui.

— Exatamente. — Pearl abraçou a si mesma melancolicamente. — Eu preciso de alguém para me dizer o que fazer; a minha função é obedecer. Se me deixarem fazer o que eu quero, termino estragando as coisas desse jeito. O que eu quero não importa. Nunca importou.

Amethyst revirou os olhos com um pouco de ironia e desprezo ao mesmo tempo.

— Você sabe que importa.

— Não quando eu nunca sei o que fazer.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento.

— Você provavelmente se lembra do que a Rose dizia.

— Claro que sim! — Sua postura corporal denotou afronta. — “Se você não souber o que fazer, o vento sempre te leva para algum lugar. Se vira”. Ela dizia isso quando estava com preguiça de dar conselhos. Acho que nunca se deu conta de que isso era um conselho em si só. — Riu. — Mas... Não sei seguir isso. Fazer as coisas sozinhas é difícil. Eu não sou nada. Não consigo nem sequer consertar essa discussão. A Garnet está com raiva de mim e talvez fique para sempre. Quem poderia culpá-la? A única pessoa que tem a culpa sou eu.

Não houve resposta verbal, mas Amethyst apoiou uma mão em seu joelho com leveza e Pearl se sentiu ao menos um pouco confortada. Era o tipo de coisa que Rose faria; estar em silêncio, consolando-a com sua presença, porque a constância dela às vezes era tudo o que bastava para que as coisas melhorassem. Já fazia tempo, muito tempo desde que tinha sentido aquele conforto pela última vez, e gostava de dizer para si mesma que estava lidando bem com a ausência dele, mas nunca lidara. Antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, quando ainda era uma Pearl sozinha em Homeworld, já tinha carência de algo, e no momento em que vira Rose pela primeira vez, soube que tinha encontrado o que faltava; amara-a com toda a sua alma.

Queria que Garnet a perdoasse; queria que nunca tivesse se deixado levar pelo êxtase da fusão, de se sentir segura, completa por si só, sem necessitar de nenhum líder, nenhum guia. No fundo, no fundo, ela queria ser livre, das amarras, dos arrependimentos, de sua insegurança.

Já tinha aceitado que talvez fosse tarde demais para consertar aquela bagunça.

O que será que Rose faria ao ver tudo se despedaçando daquela maneira?

Por que ela continuava pensando em Rose, sendo que essas coisas já tinham ficado no passado, que Steven não era a mãe e que a gem estava  _longe demais_ para consertar qualquer coisa?

Garnet estava longe, em Keystone, junto com Steven, e mesmo que Amethhyst estivesse ali, do seu lado, Pearl percebeu que nunca tinha se sentido tão sozinha como naquele momento.

O que ela tinha feito consigo mesma?

 

_Though_

_Might be too late_

_What would you say?_

_What would you say?_

_What would you do?_

 


End file.
